The Name
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Sebuah kunci dari masa lalu yang dipinjami oleh sang waktu.


**Author's Note:** Another BB's story. Er, tidak, sebenarnya kali ini bukan berfokus tentang dia. Saya hanya meminjam kemampuannya saja sebentar. Dalam cerita ini yang dominan sesungguhnya adalah Light. Baiklah, selamat menikmati. ^^

**Genre**: Misery

**Disclaimer**: Death Note adalah karya milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba. Itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.

* * *

**The Name**

Yagami Light mendengar irama napasnya sendiri. Menderu dan memburu.

Segala pandangannya mengabur dalam euphoria kelelahan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Ia berusaha mengangkat pandangan matanya ke atas, setelah beberapa kali menghela kelelahan yang terus menderanya dengan kuat. Ia menekuk tubuhnya—bertumpu pada lututnya ia menekankan telapak tangannya, mengistirahatkan napasnya yang menjerit-jerit liar.

Setelah menit-menit yang asing berpencaran, ia memaksa pikirannya untuk tenang. Memusnahkan seluruh kepanikan yang sedetik lalu menawan tubuhnya.

"Tenang, Light… ini adalah kesempatan… Tuhan tidak akan berbaik hati padamu dengan memberikan hal seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya…" ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Memfokuskan seluruh pupilnya pada pemandangan yang asing di hadapannya.

Apa yang ia punya?

Tepatnya apa yang telah ia lakukan, hingga ia pantas mendapatkan kesempatan ini?

Siapakah ia?

Light mengangkat tubuhnya kembali ke posisi normal. Ia telah mengusir kelelahan dari setiap inchi nadi di tubuhnya. Ia telah siap.

* * *

Apa yang ia dapat?

Sebuah malam merangkak naik.

Yagami Light terbelalak dalam heningnya waktu.

Ia seakan tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya. Dan ya, ia memang seharusnya tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi padanya.

Karena seluruh hidupnya memang dipenuhi oleh keegoisan sang waktu.

Dewa kematian dan maut itu sendiri. Dari awalnya yagami Light memang telah berurusan dengan dua hal itu.

Dan kini seakan keberuntungan telah memeluknya, ia menemukan sebuah kesempatan yang liar.

Sebuah kesepakatan yang ditawarkan oleh sang waktu untuk membuat bumi ini lebih bernyawa. Kata sang waktu.

Permainan.

Maka Yagami Light menatap cahaya yang dianugrahi olehnya itu. Sebuah pernyataan yang egois.

"Kau tidak bercanda denganku, kan?" sang kira berdesis pada sang waktu.

Dan sang waktu menjawabnya.

Walau saat itu sebenarnya Light belum menyadari bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang dewa maut, tapi ia mengerti pesan yang ingin disampaikan padanya.

Kematian akan menyentuhnya jika ia tidak berusaha memusnahkannya terlebih dahulu.

Maka disinilah ia berada. Pada jalur kehampaan---jemari-jemari pucat sang waktu yang berdesir asing.

"Tunjukkan padaku..." serunya tanpa keraguan.

Sebuah perintah yang egois.

* * *

Yagami Light menyusuri lorong tak dikenal itu.

Ia mendengar suara-suara asing di setiap sela dinding yang pucat yang mengapitnya.

Namun, ia hanya berfokus pada lorong di depannya. Lorong yang ditunjukkan sang waktu padanya. Sebuah kompensasi, katanya.

Yagami Light terus melangkah dalam keheningan yang menusuk. Lorong itu gelap. Atmosfer mengulum kelelahan yang telah dihempaskan Light dalam setiap langkahnya yang bergema.

Kemudian Lightpun melihatnya.

Ia menatap sebuah sel di ujung.

Sebuah sel dan seseorang yang berada di dalamnya.

Light memijak lantai di hadapan jeruji besi yang menatapnya dingin. Light menancapkan pandangannya pada mata pemuda yang di balut oleh kengerian yang bersandar pada dinding di seberangnya. Bersembunyi dalam bayangan.

Kemudian sebuah seringaian.

Pintu sel membuka.

Light melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

Merasakan irama keasingan berdentum-dentum dalam setiap napas yang di lepaskannya.

"Jadi ini... rupa malaikat maut yang akan menjemputnya?" kata si pemuda itu pelan.

Suaranya serak.

Light tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tidak dikenalnya.

"Masuklah... ada yang mau kau ambil kan?" kata sang pemuda.

* * *

"Sebuah nama. Kau hanya harus mengingat sebuah nama..." kata pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang ditatap Light berusia sekitar 25 tahun. Ia memiliki rambut yang membagi warnanya pada sang malam yang tidak pernah tertidur. Selebihnya pemuda itu bisa dikatakan telah mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan. Luka bakar. Seluruh tubuhnya telah menyicipi sentuhan material sang mentari.

"Nama?" Light menyuarakan keingintahuannya.

"Ya. Sebuah nama. Takdirmu hanyalah di tentukan oleh sebuah nama. Tidak lebih."

"Jadi?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Kau hanya harus mengingat nama itu. Ia sangat berharga untukmu. Bahkan lebih berharga dari jiwamu."

Light terdiam, berusaha menguraikan setiap kata.

Kemudian sang pemuda beranjak dari tempatnya. Langkah kakinya yang sedikit gontai meyeret wajahnya mendekati Light.

"Tolong sampaikan pesanku... saat itu tiba... kau harus menyampaikannya padanya..."

Light terkesiap. Namun, ia tidak bergeming.

"Aku akan meletakkan ke dalam tanganmu sebuah kunci kehidupan. Jangan pernah melepaskannya. Ingatlah itu..." sang pemuda melanjutkan.

Light menatap mata sang pemuda saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebuah desahan kecil. Napas yang terlepas. Kemudian sebuah seringaian.

Pemuda itupun membisikkan sebuah nama pada telinga Light.

Pelan, sangat pelan.

Namun, Light mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Menggema dalam labirin nadinya.

Light tidak pernah melupakan nama itu seumur hidupnya.

* * *

Listrik redup.

Suara-suara kepanikan menguasai ruangan.

Namun, mata Light hanya terpaku pada sosok yang bertengger di atas kursi di depan monitor besar.

"Kemana shinigami itu?" kepanikan terdengar dari suara yang dikenalnya.

Kemudian...

"Semuanya, shinigami itu---" seseorang dalam kursi yang ditatap Light berkata.

Suara itu tidak pernah melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Sedetik berikutnya, Light mengabadikan sebuah keambiguitasan. Hal absurb yang selama ini menguasainya berdentuman dalam dadanya yang berhenti memompa setiap darah kembali ke jantungnya.

Yagami Light menatap nanar saat tubuh sang pemuda pucat itu terjatuh dalam gerakan yang sangat pelan.

Detik berikutnya Light telah menyadari bahwa lengannya tengah menopang tubuh pemuda itu. Matanyapun sibuk merampasi setiap cahaya yang perlahan memudar dalam pupil sang pemuda.

Dan sebuah seringaianpun kemudian muncul di bibirnya. Seringai yang tanpa sadar telah dipinjamnya dari mimpinya yang pernah dijenguknya di waktu silam---waktu yang tidak pernah ia ingat lagi.

Sebelum menutup matanya, pemuda itu terus memandangi wajah Light. Guratan kesedihan terpancar dari matanya yang lelah. Meneriakkan sebuah kepedihan yang selama ini terus menyiksanya.

_Aku menang, L._

Light menyuarakan kemenangannya. Membiarkannya terbang bebas dalam dunianya yang liar.

Mata itupun menutup.

* * *

Kemudian Yagami Light mendapati dirinya ditanya oleh sang waktu.

Bukan, bukan sang waktu. Sebenarnya dirinya sendirilah yang bertanya padanya.

'Mengapa kau tidak menulisnya sendiri?'

Light mengerutkan dahinya. Membenci pertanyaan tersebut.

'Kenapa?'

Light mendesah. Ia tidak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Karena aku memang tidak mau menulisnya dnegan tanganku sendiri... aku tidak sanggup..." katanya kepada kehampaan.

Light telah dipinjami sebuah kesempatan. Sebuah nama yang merupakan kunci jaminan keselamatannya. Namun, ia tidak menggunakannya. Ia tidak pernah menggunakannya, walau ia tahu persis setiap huruf dalam rangkaian nama tersebut. Light tidak pernah berpikir untuk membunuh nama itu dnegan tangannya sendiri.

Yagami Light tidak sanggup.

Ia hanya tidak sanggup.

Akhirnya menggunakan tangan sang dewa maut yang asli, ia menitipkan sang nama padanya. Menitipkannya untuk dilenyapkan.

Sekarang setelah ia mengetahui bahwa nama tersebut adalah sebuah dilema yang sangat manis, ia mendapatkan dirinya dalam kehampaan yang sangat asing.

Yagami Light menjerit dalam keputus-asaan.

Mengapa takdirnya harus bersinggungan dengan nama itu? Mengapa bukan yang lain?

Sungguh sebuah kenyataan yang kejam.

"Maafkan aku Beyond Birthday... aku tidak menyampaikan salammu padanya... dan aku juga tidak sanggup mengoyakkan namanya dalam lembaran-lembaran tangan kematian. Aku telah gagal... maaf..."

**End Of The Story.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Er, bingung lagi? Maafkan saya kalau begitu. Ide cerita fic ini saya dapatkan secara spontan. Saya hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika Light bertemu dengan Beyond, dan Beyond memberitahukan nama L padanya.

Sebenarnya inti cerita dari fic ini adalah sebuah kesempatan dan keberuntungan. Dengan cara yang mustahil, Light berbalik ke masa lalu. Sang waktu membisikkan sebuah takdir padanya. Dan takdir itu berakhir pada sebuah nama. Nama L tentunya. Disini saya membuat Light telah mengetahui nama L jauh sebelum ia menjadi kira, melalui satu-satunya orang yang memiliki mata shinigami sejak lahir, yaitu Beyond Birthday. Namun, di saat takdirnya telah tiba, Light tidak sanggup menulis nama L dalam Death Note. Ia mengalami dilema yang menyakitkan. Ia menyayangi L sekaligus membencinya. Seperti dua sisi pada mata uang. Maka, Lightpun menyerahkan segalanya dengan meminjam tangan sang dewa maut yang asli. Bagitulah. Karena genre fic ini adalah misteri maka saya membuat formatnya seperti ini. Well, terimakasih telah membaca. Silakan memberikan kesan-kesan anda. ^^


End file.
